


Behind Bars

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Officer!Kurt, Past Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Past Murder, Prisoner!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prison was not the most romantic of places to meet the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by therewasagirlwhowantedtofly: I don’t know if you watch orange is the new black, but there’s one storyline that I think would make an interesting klaine au. So one of the guards and one of the prisoners fall in love which is complicated enough but then she gets pregnant.

These people were dangerous. Kurt saw it every single day he stepped foot into the prison. People were attacked, people were harassed, and people died. No matter how much it scared him, he kept his head up and kept his icy persona in place. 

Most of the inmates ignored him, knowing now that he wasn’t easy prey. They went about their day and he went about his with few problems. He even knew all the groups and gangs within the prison, making sure to understand every inmate so as not to be caught by surprise. 

The one person he didn’t understand was Blaine Anderson. 

He honestly hadn’t even noticed that the other man existed until he had already been working for two weeks. Blaine was always in an oversized jumpsuit, head bowed so that his curly hair fell into his blank eyes. He didn’t look scared or upset, he just looked blank. 

After Kurt finally saw him he couldn’t look away. He went out of his way to avoid even being seen by others, kept his head down, and didn’t make a sound. He drifted from place to place like a ghost and no one ever noticed him. 

Then one day, he was assigned to the library and watched as Blaine skittered through the shelves. His hands moved quickly through the shelves and organized the books. He was so quick that he didn’t even notice he was right in front of Kurt until he ran into him with a handful of books. 

The books scattered across the floor and Blaine stumbled, steadied only by Kurt’s hand. He looked up with huge, terrified eyes and seemed to hold his breath. 

“Sorry,” Kurt gave him a warm smile and picked up the books, holding the stack out to Blaine. “Are you okay?”

Blaine nodded shakily, eyes still wide as he took the books. 

“Do you ever read anything in here or do you just run around and put them back?” Kurt asked and Blaine’s eyes flickered around as he gripped the books tighter to his chest. 

“Um…there’s an old copy of The Notebook that I must have read a million times,” Blaine gave him an embarrassed small smile and Kurt grinned. 

“That’s one of my favorites.”

—

After their meeting in the library Blaine began to open up a little. He gave him small shy smiles and careful glances. It was obvious that he was beginning to trust Kurt and even chatted with him when he worked in the library. 

“What’s the story with Anderson?” He blurted out during lunch break once and Santana glanced up from her magazine. 

“Anderson?”

“He’s short, dark curly hair, works in the library,” Kurt waved his hand and Santana hummed, nodding. “He seems like a nice guy.” 

“He shot his boyfriend to death, five times apparently,” she shrugged. “Nice guys don’t get sent to prison.”

Blaine didn’t seem to be the kind of person who would hurt someone else. He seemed shy and sweet, happy to read and doodle in notebooks. He was even taking classes to get his high school diploma. Kurt actually looked forward to spending time with him and library quickly became his favorite assignment. 

“Want some chocolate covered almonds?” Blaine asked, holding out a little baggie. 

“That’s what you choose to buy?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Not cigarettes or toothpaste?”

“I’ve been craving them and need something to look forward to besides whatever they’re serving in the cafeteria,” Blaine shook the baggie of almonds. 

“I can’t take them if they’re your favorite,” Kurt laughed. 

“Take one.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and took an almond, popping it into his mouth. The library was always empty this early in the morning and the only other inmate working was holed away in the farthest part of the library with the only copy of 50 Shades of Grey. 

With a goofy smile, Blaine turned to the stack of books on the table and continued to sort them. It was actually really nice to see Blaine relaxed for once. It almost made him forget the crime that had put him here. 

He reached around Blaine to grab another almond and suddenly their lips had met. Blaine reached up to cup the back of his neck and kissed him deeper before Kurt’s brain caught up to what was happening and he jerked away. 

“What are you doing?” He gasped, trying to ignore the tingling in his lips. 

Blaine’s easy smile fell and his eyes widened in horror. “Oh God…you’re not gay…or you are married or have a boyfriend or girlfriend or…shit, I’m so sorry.”

“Why would you do that?” Kurt’s voice went high and squeaky as Blaine shrunk down. 

“I’m sorry! I thought we were flirting!” His entire expression lit up with fear. “Don’t put me in solitary. Please, please, please.”

“Calm down,” Kurt hissed, glancing over to where the other inmate was. “It’s…it’s fine. I won’t tell.”

“Why not?” Blaine asked softly and after a long silence his eyes widened. “Because you wanted to.”

“Blaine…”

“It’s not a big deal,” his shoulders slumped a little with relief. “Everyone does it. I promise that I won’t say anything or do anything if it makes you feel uncomfortable. It’s just…you make me feel safe for the first time in a long time.”

Kurt leaned against the table and sighed. “It’s illegal Blaine. I’m in a position of authority and I would never take advantage of you.”

“But I want it too.”

Hands tightening on the sides of the table, Kurt stared at the man in front of him. He hated to admit it but he was incredibly attracted to Blaine. He was shockingly beautiful and every sweet, shy smile he gave him made butterflies go wild in his stomach. He was kind, smart and funny and everything Kurt wanted.

He was a convict and a murderer. 

“It’s a bad idea,” Kurt mumbled but knew he didn’t sound convincing. They stood in silence for another moment before Blaine shyly reached forward and touched his hand. “Blaine…”

“If I weren’t in here, what would you do?” Blaine asked softly. 

“I’d ask you out in a heartbeat,” Kurt said honestly and Blaine gave him a blinding grin.

—

Their relationship, if that was what it was, was the strangest and most stressful one Kurt had ever been a part of. He was suddenly hyper aware of how many people were here, how many people would happily turn them in. 

It wasn’t even like they had done anything. They would sneak glances in the cafeteria, share kisses in the library, and whisper sweet words to each other when they knew no one could hear. 

“We would go to a nice Italian place,” Kurt whispered wistfully, making Blaine grin. “We’d eat too many breadsticks, pasta, and split cheesecake.”

“Then would we go back to your place?” Blaine teased and Kurt had to stifle his laughter. 

“And see where the night takes us,” Kurt gently kissed him and Blaine smiled. 

If life had been different, they could have done that. They would have walked hand in hand through the park, watched movies curled up on the couch together, and introduced each other as their boyfriends. Kurt felt that fluttering in his stomach when Blaine smiled at him and he still craved hearing Blaine’s voice. 

Blaine let out a small sigh and untangled himself from Kurt’s hold to start organizing the book stacks again. He shot Kurt a quick smile but ducked his head when the other inmate strolled around the corner. Instantly, that blank look snapped back into place and Blaine ducked his head. 

“Are we done yet boss man?” The inmate whined and Kurt bit back a sigh. 

—

The first time they had sex was in a linen closet. Kurt would never forget the cut off whimpers and gasps as Blaine writhed under him, hands twisting into the piles of towels. 

They had only a few moments of basking in the afterglow before Kurt’s break was done and someone would start asking questions. Kurt’s chest was warm and full as they lay on the floor, hands lazily trailing over each other’s bodies. 

“I’m guilty,” Blaine finally whispered and Kurt went stiff. 

“We don’t have to talk about it.”

“I want you to know,” he turned wide eyes up to him. “I know you think maybe I was falsely accused or something but I wasn’t. I shot my boyfriend until he was dead.”

“Why?” Kurt asked and Blaine’s gaze went stormy. 

“Matt was my first boyfriend. We got together when I was sixteen and he was my world. I dropped out of high school and went to New York City with him,” Blaine’s hand tightened a little around his wrist. “He got really controlling and I couldn’t make friends or go out alone. He started getting really physical and soon I was covered in bruises all the time. One night he was super drunk and just…he didn’t stop. I got away and got his gun from a drawer and told him that I was done. He…he told me that I couldn’t leave him and if I did he would kill me. He came at me and I just couldn’t stop. The next thing I knew he was dead.”

Kurt stared at him, heart in his throat. “It was self defense.”

“I was a high school drop out and he was a highly successful businessman. They said that I was jealous of him, that I thought he had a new boyfriend or something. It didn’t matter what I said,” 

Kurt tightened his hold on him and held him tighter, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I believe you.”

“I’ll serve my time,” Blaine sighed. “I’ll keep my head down and serve my time.”

“How much longer?”

“I’ve been here for two years so I have eight more,” Blaine closed his eyes. “I’ll get my GED, I’ll take some college classes and I’ll be someone when I get out of here.”

“You’re strong,” Kurt smiled against his temple and Blaine laughed. 

—

“I’ll take you out for a nice dinner when you get out of here,” Kurt whispered against his neck as they clung to each other in a supply closet. 

“Eight years from now?” Blaine asked, nuzzling into his neck. “You can’t wait for eight years for me. You’ll be married with a kid by then.”

Something painful clenched in Kurt’s chest and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. It felt so easy to be with Blaine that he had never once considered being with someone else. 

“I won’t.”

“Kurt-“

“I love you,” he blurted out and Blaine’s smile faded into a shocked expression. They stared at each other for a long moment before Blaine leaned forward and kissed him gently. 

“I love you too,” he gave him another bright smile and Kurt felt like his chest would burst. 

—

If he had been feeling better he could have kept his guard up.

The almost constant nausea and aches were enough to make him get a little lax in his strict invisibility regimen. He went into the bathroom earlier than usual, hoping that a somewhat warm shower would make him feel better. There were more people than usual in there but he kept his head down like always. 

“Hey sweetie, we don’t get to see you often,” someone sneered at him as he wrapped a towel around himself and he felt his cheeks burn. 

“He’s blushing!” Someone else laughed and he rifled through his shower caddy to pull out his clothes. “Has no one ever told you that you were pretty before?”

Blaine ignored them and suddenly the laughing and joking stopped. “Hey! We gave you a compliment. Say thank you.”

He pulled on his shirt and was about to slip out of the bathroom when a large man grabbed his chin hard and shoved him against the wall. “I said, you need to say thank you when someone tells you that you’re pretty.”

“Let me go,” he whispered and the man laughed. 

“After my thank you,” the man chuckled. 

The man was suddenly wrenched off of him and Blaine slid down the wall, fighting back tears. Puckerman was shouting at the man, cuffing him and hoisting him to his feet. He was still trembling when Santana knelt down next to him, grabbing his elbow. 

“Stand up Anderson,” she muttered. “Don’t let people see you as a victim.”

He put that icy mask back in place and hurried out of the bathroom, trying to hide his trembling and ignore the vomit rising in his throat. 

Kurt found him an hour later as he started working in the library and gently rested his hand over Blaine’s. “Are you alright?”

“Fine. It’s not the first time, it won’t be the last,” he mumbled, eyes locked on the book in front of him. 

“You still look a little pale,” Kurt reached up and brushed his fingers over his cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I think I just caught a bug or something,” Blaine shrugged. “I’m shaky, tired, nauseous…just run down.”

“Do you need to go to the clinic?” Kurt asked and Blaine quickly shook his head. 

“I’m fine.”

He worked silently for a few minutes before Kurt wrapped his arms around him from behind. “I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything about it.”

Blaine took a moment to lean into his body and close his eyes. He could almost forget that he was in a prison jumpsuit and Kurt was in a guard uniform. Then another rise of nausea crawled up his throat and he jerked away, breathing heavily. 

“Sorry…I felt sick.”

“Does this happen often?” Kurt frowned and Blaine shook his head before freezing. “What?”

“I…I don’t have a fever or a virus or…shit,” he sucked in a sharp breath. “I need you to do me a favor.”

—

Kurt heart pounded as he tried his hardest not to sprint down the hall to the furthest supply closet. Ever since Blaine whispered that he should get a pregnancy test Kurt’s head had been filled with white noise. Carriers were rare enough and they had been careful every time. 

When he walked into the room, he met Blaine’s wide tear-filled eyes. A small cup sat on the shelf next to him and he wordlessly held out a hand. Kurt handed over the small box and he shakily ripped it open. 

“It’ll be okay,” Kurt whispered and Blaine sharply shook his head, tears flashing in his eyes as he put the stick into the cup of urine. 

His heartbeat pounded in his ears as the seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly. Blaine looked like he was going to fall apart, trembling violently with tears glittering in his eyes. The phone beeped and he let out a loud shaky breath as he looked at the test. 

“What does it say?” Kurt breathed and Blaine looked up at him. 

“Positive.”

Kurt actually felt dizzy and leaned against the shelf behind him. Pregnant. Blaine was pregnant. Tears instantly started streaming down Blaine’s cheeks and he let out a sob, covering his face with his hands. 

“It’ll be okay,” he finally mumbled again, unable to think of anything else to say. 

“It’ll be okay?” Blaine’s voice was tinged with hysteria. “I can’t go to the clinic or they’ll ask who the father is and you’ll get in huge trouble. If…people are going to find out and I’ll be a target. Clearly I gave it up so why wouldn’t I again? Someone could hurt the baby!”

“Blaine,” Kurt gently took hold of his chin and kissed him. “I won’t let anyone hurt you or the baby.”

“You can’t make that promise,” Blaine whispered against his neck. 

“It’s scary but we’re going to do what’s best for you and the baby okay? I’ll tell and-“

“No!” Blaine snapped his head up. “You’ll be fired and maybe arrested! I won’t see you ever again and I can’t do this without you!”

“So what are you going to do?” Kurt felt his chest go tight. 

“I’ll tell them someone raped me,” Blaine lifted his chin. “Maybe that guy from earlier. He’ll get forced out of here and they’ll give me some kind of protection.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re the first good thing that’s happened to me in a long time,” he whispered. 

“I’m not going to just be able to swoop in and take it when it’s born. No one can ever know that I am the father,” Kurt took his hands and squeezed. “But I want to help. I’ll do whatever I can.”

“I have a brother who can take the baby, he’ll understand,” another flood of tears filled his eyes. “The…the baby will be eight by the time I get out.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Kurt promised.


	2. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sarca-sam: are you planning on writing more of “Behind Bars”? I’m sort of sucked into it and I hope that the story will continue. (:

“Have you heard that Anderson is pregnant?” Someone hissed and Kurt paused, heart stuttering to a stop. “Guess someone finally tapped that ass.”

“Heard he was held down and forced to take it,” the other man laughed. 

“Back to work,” Kurt snapped and they raised their eyebrows before turning back to their stations. 

It had been three months since they found out and Blaine was already showing. Although his clothes were a little larger the swell of his stomach was still obvious. He kept his head down but Kurt knew that the other inmates were threatening him. 

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asked softly as he rested a hand on Blaine’s belly in the library. 

“Fat,” Blaine gave him a wan smile. “But not bad. You know Johnny Lutz? He managed to scare most people into not hurting me. Apparently his girlfriend was pregnant when she was murdered, which was why he killed that guy. So, I have a big of protection.”

“Good,” Kurt relaxed a little. “I wish I could get you out of here.”

“We’ll do what we have to,” Blaine pressed his forehead against his shoulder. 

After a full day of worrying nonstop he was absolutely exhausted as he walked to the parking lot. He hated leaving Blaine by himself at night but he couldn’t raise suspicions. He was a few feet from his car when a young man stepped out of a car, eyes blazing with fury. 

“You must be the guy who knocked up my brother,” he snarled and Kurt froze, eyes wide. The man in front of him looked like Blaine and his heart sunk as he realized what he was talking about. 

“We can’t talk about it out here,” Kurt mumbled, motioning to his car. The man hesitated for a moment before climbing into the passenger seat. “So you’re…”

“Cooper Anderson,” he raised his chin. “Talk.”

“I love Blaine,” Kurt said softly and Cooper’s jaw set. “I know we made a mistake and I know that I can’t tell them-“

“You should. Tell people what you’ve done,” Cooper snarled. “He’s been taken advantage of far too often. You know this isn’t his first pregnancy right? The last guy who said he loved him beat him until he miscarried.”

Kurt’s chest tightened. “I never wanted to fall in love with him. It wasn’t a choice, it just happened.”

“It just happened?” Cooper raised an eyebrow.

“I would never hurt him and I wish things were different. I wish I could give him everything he deserved and I wish I could give the child everything,” he choked out around tightness in his throat. “But I can’t. If I turn myself in I’ll be arrested and then the baby will have two parents in jail.”

“So what? I take the baby and raise it with occasional visits from daddy? What’s the long term plan?” Cooper sighed, pressing his fingers into his temples. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt swallowed. “I just want to be a part of Blaine’s and the baby’s life.”

Cooper’s eyes softened. “I got a phone call that my brother had murdered someone. I sat through his trial as he was declared guilty and no one cared that his boyfriend had beat on him for years. I’ve tried protecting my brother and I failed. I’m not going to screw this up again.”

“I’m that baby’s father and I’m going to do right by it.” 

With a deep sigh, Cooper looked at him sadly. “I’ll take in the baby and you’re allowed to help out. The moment, the moment, you screw up you’re out.”

“Understood.”

“Fine,” Cooper leaned back in the chair and looked exhausted. “That’s how it’ll be.”

—

Blaine’s pregnancy progressed pretty well. His stomach swelled hugely, looking off on his huge frame but no one gave him much trouble. It became well known that he was protected and anyone who was somewhat violent with him wound up in the infirmary. 

His entire face lit up every time he saw Kurt and he gave him that soft, shy smile every time he was given a small present. Kurt quickly began to look forward to their time in the library, when he was finally able to pretend like their lives were normal. 

“Here,” Blaine held out a piece of paper and place a hand on his stomach, smiling. “I told them that I was going to send it to my parents.”

For a moment Kurt couldn’t breathe as he stared down at the grainy black and white picture. His hands trembled and he smiled up at Blaine, heart feeling almost too big for his chest. “Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?”

“It’s a girl,” Blaine’s smile wavered a little and tears shone in his eyes. 

“It’ll all be okay,” Kurt pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Yeah,” Blaine’s eyes went blank and he nodded. “My brother says he likes you.”

—

Kurt had never felt so hopeless as when Blaine went into labor. He had been stationed in the laundry room when word began to spread and he knew that he couldn’t run down to the clinic. 

The hours crawled by and there could have been a full out prison riot for all Kurt knew. His mind was trapped completely in that clinic with the man he loved and his baby. His heart was in his throat as he tried desperately to take in enough air. 

Suddenly, the doors snapped open and Santana strode in. She walked right up to Kurt before leaning in close. “Anderson is alone in the clinic. The baby and he are fine. They’re leaving him all alone in room three, you have maybe an hour.”

“What?” Kurt blinked at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“Just go,” she gave him a shooing motion and he didn’t ask again, walking as quickly as he could to the clinic.

Silently, Kurt slipped into the room and met Blaine’s red rimmed, tear filled eyes. 

“They took the baby,” Blaine choked out. “I only got to hold her for a few minutes before they took her away.”

Without a word, Kurt climbed into the bed next to him and gathered him into his eyes. Blaine’s body shook so violently that Kurt worried about him actually falling apart. Tears stung his own eyes as he rocked Blaine back and forth, listening to his heartbreaking sobs. 

“Cooper can visit in two weeks and he’ll bring her,” he whispered.

Blaine just choked on his next sob and twisted his fingers into Kurt’s uniform shirt. He could feel the dampness from his tears seeping through the fabric and nothing he could think of saying could make the situation any better. 

“Will you see her?” Blaine breathed and Kurt nodded. 

“Of course…what did you decide to name her?” He asked and the trembling subsided slightly. 

“Charlotte, and she is beautiful,” the tiny smile Kurt had fallen in love with returned. 

—

Kurt hands shook as he stood in front of the house, staring at the doorbell. He could easily walk away from this, Blaine would never tell anyone no matter what and he could start over. He didn’t have to struggle this much because he had made a poor choice. 

But he would never do that.

Blaine had wormed his way into his heart and he could never let him go. He lived for those shy smiles, for the moments Blaine broke out of his shell and let him in. That baby was a blessing and although he wished things could be different, he would never step away from it. 

The doorbell sounded almost deafening and the minutes stretched painfully long before an exhausted looking Cooper opened the door. He smiled softly and stepped aside, letting Kurt in. 

His heart thudded in his chest as he climbed the stairs to the nursery. Charlotte was fast asleep in her crib, snuffling softly. The moment he saw her he completely fell in love. She was so beautiful that tears sprung to his eyes. 

“Hi Charlotte, I’m your daddy,” he whispered, wishing so badly that he could have shared this moment with Blaine.


End file.
